


Melted

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [33]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Burns, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Melting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Scars, Self-Harm, Teen Romance, i guess, seasons au, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: At the edge of the Spring and Winter border, Four meets someone.
Relationships: Four (Linked Universe) & Shadow Link, Four (Linked Universe)/ Shadow Link
Series: Linked universe [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? More seasons???
> 
> Yeah, I was kinda procrastinating on this because Hair Four hahhaha. But, here it is in multichapter format because i don't wanna keep scrolling down to continue writing.
> 
> Also, I'm finally writing about Winter and Summer!!!!!

The day was bright and sunny as it usually was in Summer. However, Four didn’t want to be in the brightness of his season. So, he slipped on a thin hoodie, packed himself some snacks and books and headed into spring.

The slight chill of the season was refreshing on his skin. As much as he loved his season and the warmth of it, he just needed some time to chill.

Four wandered deeper into the Spring until he reached the border between it and Winter, pulling out a novel before leaning on a tree to read.

A few minutes of reading pass before he hears the sound of crunching next to him, coming from Winter. He looked up and marked his book before walking towards the snow.

A short boy, about his height and dark skin with speckles of lighter skin, jet-black hair with violet streaks in a messy bob-cut, wearing a thin hoodie and leggings as well as tall boots was walking to the border, yet away from him. He didn’t seem to notice Four, either.

Curiously, Four set his book down and spied on the boy as he wandered closer to the spring border. 

The boy cautiously looked around, side to side and behind him, before removing his jacket. Suddenly, he shoved an arm into spring, causing his fingertips to melt and drip onto the grass.

“Stop! Don’t do that!” Four shouted suddenly before realizing what he just did.

The boy jumped backwards in surprise, yelping as he fell into the snow. 

“O-Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!”

Four reached out to help the boy up, only to recoil in pain as his hand froze. The ice didn’t melt, either.

“Dun w’rry about it.” The boy said. “Ya can’t come over anyway.”

He pushed himself up with slight struggle and brushed the snow off of him. Then, he placed his hands on his hips and smirked cockily.

“I’m Shadow! What’s yours?” The boy, Shadow, said, sticking his hand out again into the spring side.

Four pushed his hand back, sticking his tongue out at the feeling of the melting fingers.

“My name’s Link but I prefer to go by Four.”

“A number? You like math or somethin’?” 

Four snorted with slight indignance at the assumption. 

“How dare you!” He exclaimed, somewhat dramatically while holding back his shivers. “I’ll have you know that although it may seem I enjoy such a horrid subject, I prefer to indulge in literacy instead-”

He coughed dryly, the cold of Spring as well as the ice on his hand attacking him and freezing him up.

“I-I think I’d better he-head back now….” He said, shivering and brushing off the concern of the other.

“You’ll be back tomorrow, right?”

“Of-f course! B-but I h-have to go n...now… S-see ya, Shade!”

Four left and gathered his things as quickly as he could, his movements slowed by the cold. The ice creeped up his hand, making him unable to move it at all. He huffed out, able to see his breath. He needed to leave  _ now. _

He pulled his hoodie closer to him, wishing he had brought a bigger one, and gripped his basket tightly before bolting through the fields of flowers. Bees buzzed around, annoyed and surprised by the sudden thumping of feet. Birds, beetles and other creatures skittered and flew away in fear of being stomped.

The warmth of the border neared and Four’s heart skipped a beat as he ran faster and faster until finally he reached it.

He collapsed onto the grass, feeling the dripping of the ice go down from his hand. His breathing was laboured and his body still felt cold, despite being in the warmth of his home. However, he was alright and that’s what mattered.

Once he completely warmed up, Four began his trek to his home, wincing, not only in pain, but also at what his grandfather is going to say about him freezing his hand. Afterall, it isn’t easy taking care of an injury such as this in secret.

He knocked on his door before entering the house, trying to cover up his hand as much as possible. Maybe he can at least get it covered up by some gloves-.

“Ah, there ya are, pipsqueak! Where’ve ya been?”

Four quickly put his hands behind his back, trying his best to hide his injury from his granddad.

Unfortunately, the old man was more perceptive than he looked.

“Son, what’s that behind your back?”

“Uhhhh…. Nothin’ Smithy!”

His grandfather trudged up to him and, without even asking, pulled out both of Four’s hands while eyeing them with concern.

“Boy, why do you have these burn scars?”

Four felt sweat beading on his forehead as anxiety bubbled in his stomach.

“How’d you get them, Link?”

“I…” 

“Link! Tell me how you got these scars, young man! Or I swear to the goddesses-”

“TherewasthisboyatthewinterborderandhestuckhishandoutintoSpringbutthenhestartedmeltingsoIsaid-”

“Woah, woah, son, slow down!”

Four shut his mouth, taking several deep breaths after spouting his story, despite it not being complete. It’s a shame. He wanted to tell it all in one go so that he didn’t have to face his grandad’s anger if he found out he let himself go cold.

“Now tell me: What happened to your arm?”

Four took a deep inhale and exhale before looking at his grandfather’s eyes, only to look away not a few moments after.

“I went to Spring to get a bit of alone time and I got near the Winter border,” He explained. “Then I saw this one boy from Winter and he went up to the border and stuck his hand out and it started melting so I told him to stop.”

“He got surprised and fell over so I tried to help him but I got frozen. We talked for a bit and then stuff started getting worse and… You already know how it goes.”

Grandpa Smith patted Four’s head, sighing in exasperation. However, instead of lecturing him, he simply told him to soak it in warm water and put some medicine on it. 

Four was surprised. He expected something worse like an argument, maybe a grounding. Maybe even have him be forbidden from going to Spring for the rest of his life. But a simple...take care of it?

_ ‘Well, it’s better than nothing I suppose…’ _

Deciding better than to go against what his Grandpa said, he simply gave a small “Okay” and went to the bathroom, in which he filled the sink with warm water, soaking his arm in the water to allow it to heat up. With his other, free hand, he opened the glass cabinet and pulled out a tube of medicine for when his arm finished warming up.

A few minutes passed before the water cooled down and he had to remove his arm. He dried his arm with a towel and uncapped the ointment before rubbing it onto his wound. Once finished, he wrapped it so that it wouldn’t stick onto his clothes and went downstairs.

“You’re heading out again?” Smith asked as Four slipped on his shoes.

“Yeah, I wanted to visit Zelda,” He told the old man. “I promise I won’t go beyond the border and that I’ll be back soon. Bye, pops!”

“Stay safe!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write romance BUT I do know how to write crushes.
> 
> Also, I love Dot.

The walk to the fall border was much, much easier than going into spring, thanks to the fact that he didn’t have to suit up extra since he’s staying in the heat. Though, he does wish that he didn’t have to stay on one side, as it gets a bit boring after you’ve lived in it for sixteen years with only one other place that you can visit. Though, Blue doesn’t like going to winter anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.

The reds and oranges of fall were so much more beautiful and vibrant than the blues and yellows of summer. The scent of orange and pumpkins would fill his senses, bringing a strange and satisfying calm. The thought of kicking leaves and watching them fall seemed fun and peaceful, feeling the beauty between his fingers and palms without worrying about freezing or having it shrivel and crumble within his hand.

Fall was beautiful and delicious and he wished he was a part of it. But sadly, he isn’t even able to touch it without being in pain. 

These thoughts soon faded as he saw Zelda sitting in her spot, on time as usual, unlike him.

“There you are!” Zelda exclaimed, shooting up from her sitting position. “You’re late again!”

Four simply gave a weak chuckle and a wave. “I was doing something important.”

She didn’t seem to buy it, made obvious by the way she wore her lips in a pout and placed her hands on her hips.

“Important? Like finishing that last sentence in your book which took you more than an hour to complete? Or that time grandpa Smith said that you needed to kick a feral cat that kept scratching at you, despite the fact that you arrived with only two very small cuts on your leg?”

Four rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“Okay, so maybe I come up with a lot of excuses but I’m not lying this time!”

“Prove it then,” Zelda ordered, sternly. “Show me what was so important.”

Four sighed and pulled off his glove, showing off his cold burns to his friend, watching as she stared at him in shock. 

“What did you do this time?” She said, eyeing him with concern and fear in her eyes. “Was this on purpose? Are you okay?”

“What? Of course I’m okay! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, there was that time….in the forbidden forest….”

“Oh, that? Don’t worry about it, Zell,” He reassured as he slipped his glove back on. “I got this because I met someone at the Winter border!”

He recalled his story of the boy who stuck out his hand into Spring and how he started melting while Zelda sat patiently, listening carefully. 

“What was his name again?”

“Shadow.”

Zelda snickered. “Really? Sounds like an edgelord.”

They both laughed at that. 

“He doesn’t act like one, though! At least, not all the time…”

Zelda watched as Four played with his hair anxiously as he spoke more about this mysterious Shadow, his cheeks dusted in a light blush. She knew exactly how he was feeling, thanks to the amount of romances drilled into her head from her sisters. She said nothing, however, simply having fun watching the boy squirm.

“He sounds like quite the charmer. I’d sure like to meet him some day.”

Four perked up suddenly, catching himself mid-sentence.

“Well, I’m going to see him tomorrow. Why don’t you come with me into Spring to meet him?”

Zelda smirked before agreeing. 

“Sure, I’ll go meet this Shadow of yours. But I have to get going now, my time’s up and I don’t want Dawn to tear the forest up again just to try and find me.”

“Alright then. See ya tomorrow, Zell.”

“Bye, Link!”

She ran off into the forest, disappearing in the leaves. Four decided that it was time for him to go, too, seeing as he no longer had anyone to speak to, therefore no reason to remain here any longer. So, he brushed himself off and returned home once again, admiring the leaves he loves oh, so dearly from a distance as he walked.

\----------------------

For the second time that day, he returned home and announced it to his grandfather. However, unlike before, his grandfather came up to him and grabbed his gloved hand before removing the article of clothing, looking over his scars.

“Um...gramps, I’m alright…”

His grandfather still looked down at the scar, stone faced, before letting go of his arm and handing the glove back to him. 

“Just makin’ sure,” Smith muttered. “Now come on. Dinner’s gettin’ cold.”

  
  


Dinner was eaten mostly in silence, the two shoveling rice and chicken into their mouths while awkwardly sitting and thinking of possible conversation starters.

“So...How’s Zelda doing?”

Four swallowed as much food as he could and put a hand over his mouth as he spoke, still chewing slightly.

“She’s doing fine. We’re going to go to Spring tomorrow,” Four told him. “She wants to meet Shadow.”

"Ah, well you kids better be careful. I don’t want none of you meltin’ or freezin’ over there.”

Four snickered. “We’ll be fine, pops. It’s just a little visit.”

“Still, it could be dangerous. I don’t want any of you to get hurt.”

“We aren’t going to be hurt, it’ll be fine.”

Dinner wrapped up eventually, though rather slowly. The dishes were washed and the table was cleared and wiped down, allowing Four to brush his teeth, say goodnight and lie down in his bed.

However, sleep didn’t come easily.

He couldn’t stop thinking about that day. So little yet so much had happened. He’s too excited for tomorrow as well, not because he gets to introduce Zelda to Shadow but because he gets to  _ see  _ Shadow again. 

He felt his heart pound louder in his chest as he thought about the boy.

He knows exactly how he’s feeling. He knows just what this thumping means yet he’s afraid of it. 

Four grumbles, holding both his hands up to his face and covering it, hoping that the feeling could go away long enough for him to sleep. 

\---------------------------

Sunlight shines through his window, bothering his eyes, causing him to wake up.

_ ‘When did I fall asleep?’ _

He got up and readied himself for the day, making his bed, washing himself, getting dressed and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. 

As he munched on his breakfast, his grandfather came downstairs, tying his bandana around his head.

“Up already, pipsqueak?” He teased. “You’re usually still asleep until noon.”

“Not today, Smithy. I gotta meet Zell in Spring so that we can see Shadow. I don’t want them to wait too long.”

Four was soon finished with his breakfast so he dropped off the bowl inside the sink and ran upstairs to gather his things.

He slipped on his shoes and went out the door, his grandfather yelling a “Say hi to Zelda for me!” just as he walked out.

Pulling his jacket closer to him, he began his trek to Spring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all starts to get lazy hahaha!!!!

Zelda was already in Spring when Four arrived at the border.

"Before you say anything, I wasn't late. You're early." He said sharply. 

Zelda smirks. "I know. Are you okay?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't get as much beauty sleep as usual!" Zelda retorted jokingly. "You must be exhausted, waking up an hour earlier than you're used to."

He punched her arm, earning him a giggle, and they chattered as they walked to the Winter border. 

The air got colder as they got closer, though Zelda didn’t seem too bothered, probably thanks to her being from fall. Though, Four felt himself shivering pretty bad. He pulled out an extra scarf from his pouch and wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself warm.

Zelda pressed a folded sweater against his arm. “Here. You’re gonna freeze before we even get there.”

“Thanks,”

“You usually don’t get this cold as quickly. Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I still need to rest after being frozen? I can do that later, though.”

Before Zelda could even retort, she saw a boy wearing nearly all black by the Winter border and judging by the way Four stopped to shout and wave, they had found what they were looking for.

“Four! You’re okay!” The shadow-clothed boy exclaimed as he placed a foot into spring, causing it to grow soft, judging by the way it pudged slightly. He took a step back, noticing the duo’s discomfort. It was only then that he seemed to have seen Zelda.

“Oh? Is this your girlfriend or something?” He asked. Zelda could swear that he saw his eyes darken a bit before Four told him “No, we’re just friends”.

_ ‘They have a little love story going on here, huh?’ _

“Hello! I’m Zelda!” She exclaimed, unconsciously sticking her arm out, only to pull it back. “Sorry, I’m used to shaking hands… And you’re the Shadow boy that he’s been blabbering about?” Zelda pointed to Four, who was now blushing and playing with his fingers.

Shadow seemed to react slightly the same, though he made it less obvious. Instead, he put his hands on his arms with sass. “Yeah, that’s me! Nice to meet you, Zelda.”

For an hour, they all chatted, though, more Four and Shadow than Zelda. She found enough pleasure watching the two converse together, noticing small details. Eventually though, they had to leave. Zelda was starting to feel dizzy and she noticed little bits of herself dripping. Meanwhile, Four couldn’t stop shivering, his teeth chattering slightly. 

“Four… we need to leave….” Zelda slurred. “It’s too h...ot… See you guys…” 

She got up and left the two alone. 

“I-I need to g-g-get going too. Sorry, Sh-shade. I promise I’ll be back tomorrow!”

Shadow waved gently as he watched his friend leave. 

_ ‘I’m alone…’ _

He thought about Four as he sat in his spot, unmoving. He’s...never had a friend before. He’s known as “The naughty boy” to everyone else, always saying that he’s from the forbidden forest or that he’s a troublemaker. Not even any of the other kids want to talk to him. Like he was Huckleberry Finn yet disliked by all, not just adults. But meeting the two made him feel as if he were more than just a shadow, like his name suggests, but rather a real person. It warmed his heart so much, he thinks he’s in Summer.

But everytime they leave… Everytime  _ he  _ leaves, it feels cold. 

_ ‘I can’t believe I’m thinking about him as if we’ve known each other for years…’ _

He messily rubbed his hands in his hair, sinking into the snow. There’s a strange feeling stirring around in his chest and he doesn’t know why it feels so horrible yet so, so amazing. He knows that it wasn’t there very long ago. In fact it only appeared yesterday, when he first met the blondie. Four must’ve been a witch and cursed him with this feeling…

The sun began to set. He needed to go back. 

Pushing himself off of the ground, Shadow took a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart. Then, he floated back into the Winter’s woods, scaring off several different animals, before climbing up the mountain and going into his cave. 

It was as cold as he remembered it. The usual mess, the usual emptiness. It all used to be exactly the same to him and it used to never bother him. However, there’s something about it upsetting him. Shadow had never cared to clean something no one’s ever going to enter (other than himself) but now it irks him to see all the dirty laundry and random piles of dirt and snow and dirty snow.

Before he even thought about it, he was using his dark magic and picking up several piles of snow and throwing them outside. Clothes landed into neat piles around the washing tub and many of them were already being scrubbed clean. Bedsheets were folded, counter tops were cleared and wiped down, the floor was swept and in a short time, the whole cave had been tidied, making it look so much more spacious than it originally did.

It was strange… his life now felt very different, despite it only being two days. Maybe Four really was a witch…

Well, whatever the reason, he walked to his bed, his magic too exhausted for him to float, and curled into the sheets, burying his head into his pillow. 

His heart pounded with excitement, just as it did yesterday. He ignored the feeling, deciding to bury his head into his pillow and shut his eyes tightly, trying to empty his mind to allow himself to sleep.

Eventually, it worked, his mind buzzing with exhaustion and his vision going dark.

\---------------------------

Zelda made her way to Fall as quickly as she could, her mind growing hazy due to the heat. She crossed the border and dazedly began to trek back to her home where her sisters awaited her arrival.

Slamming the door open, she fell and collapsed into her eldest sister, Dawn’s, arms, the brunette already panicking.

“Jusst g...et the iccceeee pack…” 

Aurora ran to the back to retrieve it.

“Dot! Why’d you stay in Spring for so long?!” Dawn worriedly asked, holding her up as well as she could. “You know that it’s dangerous to stay in the heat like that!”

“Fourrrr….. Took me to see a friend,” Aurora pressed the ice pack to her head as she explained. “I’ll be fine though…”

Aurora held the pack to her head, not allowing her to do it herself, as dawn continued to hold Dot up. 

“You should still be careful, Dot,” Her tallest sister told her, more gentle than the eldest did. “You could’ve gotten a lot more hurt than just this.”

Dot couldn’t argue, not only because she didn’t have an argument but also because she could feel her head buzzing tiredly.

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Dawn ordered as she gently slapped her cheek over and over again. “We need to make sure you’re okay first.”

Dot grumbled yet complied, doing her best to keep her eyes open despite how much her body was protesting. 

Soon, her head cleared up enough for her to make clear sentences, allowing her sisters to finally let go of her and let her sleep. 

She succumbed to her slumber almost immediately as she laid her head down on her pillow, her hair no longer tied up in her usual ponytail. 

She knew she was going to stay in Fall tomorrow, based on earlier today. Hopefully she’ll be able to see one of the two lovebirds, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hadlhdslgh i like writing the three zeldas
> 
> also , shadow needs a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *What is love?  
> Baby don't hurt me  
> Don't hurt me  
> No more.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very dialogue heavy, I am so sorry

Shadow floated down the mountain, going through the forest as he had done several times before, and by the border of Spring, he waited. He knew he was early, but it didn’t matter. He had nothing else to do, anyway. 

\----------

As he finished the second ball for his mini snowman, Shadow heard footsteps from across the border, his ears perking up at the sound and his heart pounding with excitement.

“Shadow! Sorry, I overslept!” Four apologized, trying to regain his breath.

The dark boy snickered. “You’re always late, ya goof!”

The summery boy rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. His face seemed to be slightly red, though it was a little difficult to properly tell.

For the third day in a row, they chattered and joked, telling stories of their season and simply indulging in each other's company, the atmosphere light and happy, all the way until Four had to leave.

By the way his heart couldn’t calm itself, he knew that there was some sort of curse on him. Shadow had to tell someone. He just couldn’t hide it anymore.

\---------------

He floated into fall. If he remembered correctly, Four said Zelda lived somewhere in this season.

The question is, where?

Shadow wandered around, searching for a person to help him or even simply Zelda herself. It should be easy, considering the larger population of fall compared to winter as well as the fact that people don’t know him, meaning that they should trust him, at least a little bit.

“Excuse me, ma’m,”

The tall, dirty-blonde lady turned around and looked down at him with a questioning face.

“Would you happen to know a Zelda around here? A bit taller than me, kinda ginger hair, uh… likes pink?”

“Dot? Why do you need her?”

“I need to ask her something. Do you know where she is?”

“She’s at home. Here, follow me.”

She walked off, not waiting for him to follow.

“So, are you a friend of my sister?”

“Uh, yeah. We met just yesterday.”

“Ahh, that’s why I’ve never seen you before. You’re from Winter, yes?”

Shadow nodded in confirmation. “One of her friends, Four, introduced me to her.”

“Alright… Oh! I forgot to ask but what’s your name?”

“I’m Shadow.”

She chuckled as she opened the door. “Well, my name is also Zelda, but you may call me Aurora.”

Aurora stuck her head into the house and suddenly yelled “DOT! YOU HAVE A FRIEND OVER!”

“WHICH ONE?”

“HIS NAME IS SHADOW!”

“SEND HIM UP”

She smiled, opening the door for him. 

“Go inside, it’s alright. I need to get going but make sure you don’t burn the house down.”

With that, Aurora left, walking as daintily as she had bringing him to the house. As if nothing happened.

Knowing better than to dawdle, he went inside.

\--------------------

The house was quaint. Not messy at all (other than the number of romance novels there were sitting on the table). It was tidy, all the dishes were put away. It was just very homey and comfortable.

He went up the stairs, careful not to bump into any of the paintings and pictures on accident, and searched for Zelda’s room.

He knocked twice on the door before a gloved hand opened it and pulled him inside, causing him to fall onto the floor.

“What’cha need me for?” Zelda asked, looking down at him with her hands on her hips.

“I have a question, actually. It’s about Four.”

Instead of helping him up, she simply lied down next to him on the floor, staring at him to let him know that she’s listening.

“Ok, I know it’s going to sound crazy but…,” Shadow searched for the simplest words possible. “Is Four a sorcerer? Or a witch or something?”

Zelda stared at him with an incredulous look, as if his face had suddenly morphed to that of a bug’s. 

“What do you mean? Did you see him do any magic?” She asked as she turned herself onto her stomach.

“W-well, no. But… I think he put a spell on me.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well… every time… every time I see him, my heart feels all weird, like it’s...fluttering?”

Zelda hummed to show she was listening.

“Whenever I think of him, it’s all the same. A-and it only started when I met him!” He sat up and rubbed through his scalp, stressed. “I don’t know…”

He looked at her, searching for answers. Instead, Shadow saw her, chin in palm and smirking.

“Zelda, what’s with that look?” 

She sat up and stared at him straight in the eyes, hands tightly clenched on his shoulders. 

“You, my good sir, are in love.”

Shadow felt his face flush.  _ ‘Love? I’m in love?’ _

“H-how?”

Zelda shrugged, removing her hands from his shoulder.

“I honestly have no clue. I don’t know what you see in that under-cooked chicken nugget. But, you know as they say, love works in mysterious ways,” Her expression turned from teasing to concern. “You gotta go back. You’re melting.”

He brought a hand to his cheek and found it spilling slightly over his fingertips.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

\----------------------

It was a surprisingly quick trip compared to when Shadow was following Aurora around. Maybe it was because he and Zelda were running but who knows. All he knows is that his body was no longer melting and that he got some sort of answers.

_ ‘Love…’  _

He knew what love was. He just never expected to ever fall in love. It feels a lot weirder than they say, that’s for sure.

“So… are you just going to lay down in the snow or do you have a place you live? It’s already night over there.”

Shadow sat up, Zelda still across the border.

“R-right, right. See ya Zell!”

“Ok, good to know you’re not dead. Anyway, see you!”

Shadow floated up once again, though didn’t bother to set his body into a more upright position, deciding to float while laying down the whole way back to his cave. 

_ ‘Love, huh?… It’s weird.’  _

He plopped himself down onto his couch, still in thought.

  
  


_ ‘I… I like it.’ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kiss kiss  
> fall in love!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WASSAP GUYS I STILL PRETEND TO WRITE THINGS
> 
> anyways, I missed this au and decided "Eff it, i'll finish chapter 5 before writing a new thing.
> 
> So, bad writing as usual, i have never romanced before, yeah yeah, whatever.

“Son?”

“Yeah, Gramps?”

“Make sure not to eat everything so fast! It could give ya a stomach ache.”

“Okay! See ya soon. I love you!”

Four slipped his shoes on quickly and zipped up his coat before closing the door, the wind slamming it shut, and walked down to the spring border as he has several times before.

The cold of spring washed over him once again, causing him to shiver. The temptation to turn around hit him but the thought of seeing Shadow again kept him moving. He could go on for just a little bit longer, as long as he gets to see him. 

He pushed past the trees, watching the basket on his arm to make sure it wouldn't fall, and stood by the border of Spring, his heart fluttering in excitement at seeing him again. 

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the cold.

\----------------

“Four!”

“Shadow!”

The two ran towards each other, ready to jump into each other’s arm. However, when they got close, they paused just as they were about to cross the border, and then stood awkwardly, flustered. 

“Sorry for the outburst, haha.”

“No, no, it’s okay! It was... cute…”

The pair sat down awkwardly near the borders, slightly averting their eyes from one another when they made contact. Eventually, the silence became suffocating and Four couldn’t hold his feelings any longer.

“Shadow, I’ve been thinking lately but I think I’m ready to tell you!” 

The other nearly jumped when the summer boy spoke. Shadow’s heart hammered in his chest anxiously, wondering what it is Four will tell him.

“I...I have a crush on you. Like, a pretty big one. I can’t help but think of you at night and all I want to do is hold your hands, even if it hurts me. I want… I want to be with you and hold you and hug you and- and kiss you,” Four takes a deep breath in, steadying himself. “I love you, Shad-”

Lips met lips as they shared a deep kiss, ignoring the feeling of melting coming from the winter. Four’s burning hot against Shadow’s icy cold. They held each other, softly pressing against each other before one pulled away and the other returned to his side of the border, carefully pressing his skin back into place, turned away so that Four didn't see.

“I love you, too. You’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.” He turned back to the blonde once everything was put back into place. 

They moved closer, though not so much that they’d cross over, and talked as they always had before.

“How long, Shade?”

“Well, do you believe in love at first sight?”

“...You’re so cheesy.”

\----------------

Four sat in his room, thinking over the events of the day. It didn’t feel real, if he was being honest. Cold lips against his, yet they felt so warm, bodies pressed against each other, hearts connecting. And just the general thought of it… being in love? So strange yet that’s clearly what happened. He couldn’t get it out of his head. 

And frankly, he didn’t want it to. 

\----------------

Shadow squealed like a little girl, pressing his face against his pillows so that the forest doesn’t hear him from his cave.

“I can’t believe I did that! I can’t believe I did that! Oh, Hylia, I  _ can’t _ effing believe, oh my goddess…”

He stopped for a moment, perking his head up from the pillows and then flipping himself onto his back. He whined and pulled his hair out of his face, staring at the ceiling.

“...I want to do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments! are! greatly! 
> 
> appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
